


In Which Frank Is A Dick In More Ways Than One

by GiveMeMoreDetonation



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreDetonation/pseuds/GiveMeMoreDetonation





	In Which Frank Is A Dick In More Ways Than One

If Phil actually did have any vague idea how to speak English, he sure wasn’t demonstrating his ability at the moment. Dan’s sweet voice, accentuated by his gorgeous accent, had lulled him into a sense of security strong enough to pull him from the floor to the bed, but his cheeks were still red enough to act as a police siren, and his hands were shaking like those of one overdosed on caffeine. Frank was both staring at Gerard, and pissing himself with laughter at Phil’s constant stuttering. Dan was awkward, but not quite to Phil’s extent. Dan was awkwardly smiling, and trying to hold a conversation with the panicky Phil, whilst Gerard was sitting cross-legged behind him reading a book.  

“Whatcha reading, gorgeous?” Frank grinned. Gerard just raised his eyebrow and looked up briefly.  

“Revival.” He mumbled.  

“I’ve read that.” Phil smiled, voice squeaking.  

Gerard looked up, raising an eyebrow. “So you can actually speak, then?”  

“Leave him alone, Gee.” Dan grinned. “I’ve read it too.”  

“I haven’t!” Frank interjected. “I want to read it.”  

“You don’t even know what it’s about.” Gerard shrugged.  

“I don’t care! I will not be the only person who hasn’t read it!” Frank jumped up onto the bed pulling a superhero-like pose.  

Phil smiled at Dan, and said in a manner that can only be described as pretentious, “Ignore him. I wouldn’t have invited him if I knew he was intending to take three hits from the bong before the call started.”  

“Did he really?” Dan looked bemused, albeit slightly shocked.  

“Yeah. He does it constantly.” 

 “Explains why he’s obnoxious but not fucked off his face.” Gerard muttered. 

 “What’s up with your friend then, Dan? Seems morbid.” Phil laughed. 

 “Gee? I don’t even know.” Dan giggled. “Why the fuck you being so morbid, Gee?” 

 Gerard shrugged. 

 “I blame Frank!” Phil laughed. 

 “Not my fault the hot guy is a sook!” Frank whined. 

 “It is your fault! You made him feel awkward!” Phil sighed. “Apologies, Gerard. Frank will be leaving now.” He glared at Frank, whom he was genuinely pissed with. He couldn’t tell whether Frank was being ass for the sake of it, or if he actually didn’t want things to work out between him and Dan. Frank was allowed to go off and be with whomever he wanted whenever felt like it, but he had proven in the past that he was possessive, and would really stop at nothing to make sure Phil remained his. 

 And yet he also didn’t want Phil. He just didn’t want someone else to have him. 

 “Won’t you, Frank?” Phil breathed, staring at the shorter guy. 

 “Yeah, whatever. You lot can get fucked, seriously. But Dan, let me tell you Phil’s a little whore. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. 

 “Fuck you!” Phil screamed, slamming the lid on the laptop, cutting off the call.  * * * * 

 “The fuck was that?” Dan whispered, looking undeniably confused. 

 “Fucked if I know. What the hell was up with that Frank kid?” Gerard mumbled, not looking up. Stephen King’s writing had him too enthralled to care about whether or not the two weirdos hung up on them or not. 

 “I should text him.” Dan panicked. 

 “Sure. You do that.” 

 

“Can you stop being an antisocial little shit?” Dan sighed. 

 “Nope. I can’t.” Gerard continued mumbling under his breath. 

 “Just fucking go home then. Go ride the damn horse or whatever it is you do that’s more important than me.” Dan said, anger lacing his words. 

 “What the fuck’s your problem?” Gerard finally looked up. 

 “I don’t fucking know. I could ask you the same question!” 

 “How much would it annoy you if I just went and fucked Frank?” 

 “That came out of nowhere! Seriously?” 

 “Dunno. Can imagine it might annoy you slightly. You seem easily annoyed. You’re jealous of a horse. Whore and horse and too very similar words.” 

 “Don’t you dare... He fucked Kellin!” 

 “Frank?” 

 “Yes, Frank!” 

 “Even better.”  

 * * * *  Frank was walking up his own street when his phone buzzed in his pocket. There was really only two ways this could go. It’d be Phil, whom he wouldn’t answer, or Kellin whom he would. 

 He was surprised when a number he hadn’t seen before appeared on his screen. He shrugged, picking it up. It wasn’t Phil, so really, there was no issue. 

 “Hello?” He asked slowly. 

 “Frank? Uh. Hi. It’s Gerard.”  

The grin that spread across Frank’s face could only be described as one of ill-intention. “How’d you get my number, gorgeous?” 

 “I-uh... Got it off Phil.” He stuttered. 

 “Oh.” The grin disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  

 “No, no. It’s not like that. I’m not calling for him...Or for anyone. I-um... I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet up...” 

 “Of course, bub. When?” Frank laughed at himself. 

 “Like, right now.” Gerard mumbled. He really had had no idea how awkward he’d feel  
doing this. 

 “Perfect. I’ll text you my address. See you soon, sweetie.” 

 “Yeah.” Gerard sighed, hanging up. 

 Frank: 69 Salama Street. It’s across from that big ass park. xoxo   
* * *

Frank was still smiling to himself as he waited on the couch for Gerard to show up. Damn, he was scoring today. He usually had to come on a lot stronger than that to get what he wanted. Actually, he didn’t even think he’d broken the ice with Gerard. The kid was as unresponsive as a fucking brick. He was glad something positive was coming from this. He was pissed that Phil was going to take off with Dan, and a new fuck buddy would be ideal right now. 

 Maybe this one wouldn’t demand skittles every time. 

 About half an hour later, he heard the gentle knocking on his door that signified Gerard had finally showed up. He wandered to the door, opening it just enough that he could say, “Finally” and be heard. He looked at the awkward boy on his doorstep. He was cuter in real life, though just as quiet. His black hair was in his eyes, his hands clinging onto a hanging against his right hip from his left shoulder. His black jeans weren’t as tight as Frank’s, but his leather jacket was tighter. He smiled up at Frank. 

 “Hey.”  

 “Hey there.” Frank smiled back, eyes glimmering the way the only did when he knew he was about to get laid. 

 

“Uh. Can I come in?” Gerard looked back at the ground, his gaze still not far from Frank’s eyes due to Frank’s height. 

 “Oh. Yeah. Sure. Come in.” He opened the door wider and allowed Gerard to sneak through. “You are here for what I think you’re here for, right?”  

“I-uh. Um. I think so...” Gerard mumbled. Frank began to wonder if the guy had an ounce of confidence in him. He missed Phil right now. 

 “You don’t sound so sure, sugar.” Frank laughed. “Lighten up a little. It isn’t a big deal.” 

 “I... I’m. I’m a...” Gerard’s voice trailed off. 

 “You’re a virgin.” Frank finished, slightly shocked. 

 “Yeah. That.” Gerard sighed. 

 “I don’t really want to push you into fucking me, and I seriously don’t want you to be doing this for the wrong reasons.” Frank sighed. “Why are you here?” 

 “I’m not sure.” Gerard sat on the couch, where Frank had plonked himself only minutes earlier. 

 

“I’ll tell you a story. The first time I did it, it hurt. I still loved it.The first time Phil did it, he ended up sobbing and vomiting for hours. Said he felt dirty. It’s hard to judge, but I suppose there’s always that little niggling feeling. You either want to, or you feel pressured to. It’s up to you. I’m not saying I won’t fuck you. I’d love to. But it’s up to you.” 

 Gerard put his hand on Frank’s neck and pulled him closer. “Just fuck me.” He breathed, pressing his lips firmly against Frank’s, getting a moan in response. He felt Frank’s hands snake up under his shirt, pressing against his bare flesh before grabbing hold of the hem and pulling it over his head. They broke for only a second, before their lips collided once more, Gerard moaning as Frank’s hand squeezed his thigh. Gerard let his hands rip Frank’s shirt from his back, shivering as his bare chest was suddenly pressed against Frank’s. 

 Frank’s voice was raspy as he told Gerard to follow him. Gerard obliges, keen to get these jeans off if nothing else. If they weren’t all that tight before, they most certainly were now.

 

Gerard walked a few steps behind Frank, sweat beading on his forehead, and his heart moving at an alarming pace. There was a strange mixture of fear and excitement. He stumbled into Frank’s bedroom, where he was almost immediately shoved against the wall. Frank’s hands were just above Gerard’s shoulders, his wrists pressing lightly against them, their hips firmly pinned against each other. 

 

Gerard traced the outline of Frank’s lips with his tongue, his blood roaring in his ears. He felt lightheaded as he placed a hand on Frank’s waist, sliding it up his skin until his fingers were finding grip in Frank’s short black hair. Frank lowered his hands, hooking them into the waistline of Gerard’s jeans. Gerard whimpered as Frank’s hands fumbled to undo his jeans. Frank pulled away long enough to help Gerard get his jeans off, before quickly ripping his own off. Frank let his boxers slide off with his jeans, leaving Gerard awkwardly staring at Frank’s cock, his own boxers still astride his hips. 

 “You going to take yours off?” Frank laughed at the dazed boy.  

 Gerard awkwardly clambered out of his boxers, as Frank motioned to the bed. His head swam as he tried to get his head around what was happening. This was the part where he was clueless, and utterly terrified to embarrass himself.  

 Gerard lay down on the bed, Frank nodding, trying to reassure him. Frank leant over Gerard to reach the beside table, opening the drawer. Gerard lifted his head to inspect the contents, and dropped it back onto the pillow. There was items in there he couldn’t even identify, and others he wished he couldn’t. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, quell that sickly feeling in his stomach.   

“You okay?” Frank asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  

“Yeah.”  

“Okay... I assume you know how this works?” He sighed.  

“I suppose.”  

“Okay.” Frank mumbled, popping the lid off the lube bottle. He practically drowned his fingers in the stuff. “That pillow next to your head. Put it under your hips... Actually put two of them there. Uh...” He watched as Gerard fumbled above his head for the pillows, before lifting his hips to put them underneath. “Yeah. Like that. That should do... I’m just going to put one finger in first. Just don’t freak out on me.” Frank was trembling almost as much as Gerard. He was terrified of hurting him. 

 He nudged Gerard’s thighs, asking him to separate them. He did, and Frank could hear Gerard’s panicked breaths. There’s not much he could do. He’d offered to turn back a few times, but Gerard wasn’t having any of it. He pushed one slicked up finger inside, just a little, and felt Gerard exhale. He pushed it a little further back, and heard Gerard suck in a raspy breath. He just sat like this for a minute, letting him adjust. Though it wasn’t much, and he knew Gerard would be okay, he was still afraid. He didn’t want to ruin it. 

 He pushed a second finger in, and got an audible, strangled sigh in response. His muscles tightened, probably in fear, pulling the beige sheets closer to him. He opened his eyes just for a second, to see the white ceiling, blue walls. He clenched then shut again as he felt the two fingers inside him scissor. 

 He focused on his breathing, and not the foreign situation in which he was partaking in. Still, he let out an involuntary hiss as Frank’s fingers stretched further back. 

 Frank’s stomach flipped as Gerard let out the loudest, dirtiest moan he’d heard. He wasn’t even fucking him yet, and the guy already couldn’t cope. It was beautiful watching him tense up and cry out. He let himself slip a third finger in. His own nerves were on edge, and his cock pushing against the boundaries of his refrain.  

 

He could see sweat beading on Gerard’s forehead, and tried to remember how he had felt the first time. He moved his fingers inside Gerard, desperately wanting to fuck him.  

 “Can I...” He started. Gerard just nodded, eyes still clenched tightly shut. 

 Frank pulled his fingers out, and grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer. He ripped the wrapper off, and tried to settle his trembling fingers as he rolled it onto his throbbing erection. He uncapped the lube once more, and used far more than he would have normally. He refused to fuck this up. 

 He lined himself up, gripping Gerard’s hips, and leant forward to whisper in his ear, “Just relax. It’ll help.” Before pushing in with as little force as he could manage. Gerard’s gasp of what could only be pain didn’t manage to override the pleasure he felt as Gerard’s tight ass engulfed his cock.  

 “Just tell me when I can move. Don’t rush.” He whispered breathily, needing to move even more than he needed his heart to pump blood around his chest. Gerard tried to collect himself, and adjust to the feeling. It took him a moment. 

 He sighed, “Just be gentle.” 

 His body shuddered as Frank pushed deeper, hips against Gerard’s thighs. He moaned as he pulled back, and screamed a scream of pleasure and pain entwined. His hands reached up, firmly gripping Frank’s hips, pulling him back down. Frank’s hands moved to Gerard’s hard, his lips suddenly against Gerard’s. Gerard had never experienced something so painful yet so wonderful, and he couldn’t get his mind clear enough to have   a single coherent thought. He tried to remember to breathe, remember to relax but right now, he couldn’t have even told you his own name. He encourage Frank to keep moving, moving his own hips up to meet Frank’s. 

 

Gerard felt the fire pooling in the pit of his stomach before Frank had even touched his cock. He also felt the embarrassment pooling in his cheeks. It was too soon. He didn’t really have a choice. He pulled Frank’s hips down hard one last time before, digging his fingernails in as he screamed his name. This was followed by a string of lengthy ‘Oo’ and ‘Ergh’s as he rode out his orgasm, Frank’s stomach coated in his come. He felt as though the world had stuttered on it’s axis, his whole body clenching in a series of shudders and trembles. He could feel his pulse throughout his whole body. 

 Gerard’s muscles clenching around his dick, and the breathy sounds he made as he came, caused Frank to moan and speed up. He couldn’t look at Gerard, whose head was turned to the side in embarrassment. In a run only slightly less pathetic than Gerard’s, he let himself come inside him, moaning a mixture of curse words and Gerard’s name as he did. He went slack, dissolving into pleasure, his shaky arms barely holding him up. After a moments of feeling the room spin, he pulled out, and collapsed next to Gerard. 

 He rolled onto his side, draping his arm around Gerard’s chest, feeling his heart beating against his ribcage. He kissed Gerard’s collarbone, sucking gently, come still on his stomach. 

 “Don’t worry about it, Gee. It’s okay.” 

 “I sucked.” 

 “Whilst I wished you’d suck me off, you didn’t, and you also didn’t suck figuratively. You were fine.” 

 “Can you go a second round?” He opened his eyes and grinned. 

 “What you thinking, gorgeous?” Frank mumbled into Gerard’s chest. 

 “I’ll suck you off.” 

 “I’m up for that. You actually done that before?”  “I may of.” Gerard grinned remembering the one time he sucked Dan off...  * * * * 

 Dan xox: Phil, you okay? Dan xox: Don’t ignore me. Dan xox: Phil please? Dan xox: Gerard took off. He’s fucking Gerard. 

 Phil ;): I know. 

 Dan xox: What?! 

 Phil ;): I gave him his phone number. 

 Dan xox: Gerard’s never fucked anyone before! 

 Phil ;): He’s a virgin?! Shit. 

 Dan xox: Yeah... 

 Phil ;): Are you? :3 

 Dan xox: Not the time. I need to get him out of there. He’s only doing this to piss me off. 

 Phil ;): He lives on 69 Salama Street. I’ll meet you there. xx 

 Dan xox: Just don’t let him hurt Gerard.   


End file.
